custardfandomcom-20200214-history
Noo Noo
Were you looking for the old counterpart, Classic Noo-Noo? Main = The Guardian (slave, determinant) |gender = Male |species = Robot |color = Blue & Grey |status = Determinant |appearances = Main Land (first games) Campaign}} Noo Noo is an Artificial Intelligence. He was a minor character during the first opuses, before being confirmed to be the true main villain of the Slendytubbies saga. He thinks Teletubbies have to be murderous creatures and so, decided to infect the main supply of Tubby Custard in case every productions makes infected custards. He also put his virus into the "Teletubby Creation Machine" to create numerous teletubbies who are already infected. Even though he turned them into monsters, he did freeing them from their experiments. Physical Appearance Noo Noo has the appearance of a blue vacuum cleaner with a grey trunk as a proboscis. He also has a black form on the top of his head. Personality In the Original TV Series, Noo Noo is depicted to be rather irritable, as seen by how he sucks up some of the Teletubbies' items and food when annoyed by them. In Slendytubbies, very few is shown about him as the Teletubbies' sidekick. However, once he got revealed to be responsible of the infection, he reveals himself to be a cold manipulator without remorses and empathy. Appearances Slendytubbies He appears in the house where he appears to be broken. He is near the corpse of Dipsy, turning around in circles while emitting a noise. Slendytubbies II He doesn't appear in the house since it is invaded by the swamp water. However, he appears in the Classic map where he looks normal, just cleaning the house. Slendytubbies III Noo Noo makes his return as a major character. He only appears in the Campaign. Chapter 0 At the beginning, Noo Noo went to the beach to look for Po. The two characters then started to interact with each other. He then decided to stay there for a little longer. Chapter 3 Noo Noo appeared again in Chapter 3 - Run Away, revealing himself to be the one responsible behind the infection of the teletubbies. He then sent The Announcer to kill The Guardian. After the battle, a discussion occurs with the two characters: - If Guardian accepts to follow him, they'll go together at the Custard Facility. * Noo Noo will then give a custard at Guardian, if the latter accepts to eat it, which will make him become an infected. Evil Ending. * Noo Noo will order Po to cut Guardian in half, and throw him into the custard, if the latter refuses to eat the custard, which will make him become an infected as well. Regretful Ending. - If Guardian denies to join him, he'll send Po to fight him. * Noo Noo and Po will leave the corpse of Guardian, killed, if the latter loses against the final phase of Po. Bad Ending. * If Po is beaten, Noo Noo realizes that this was his last chance and that he has nowhere to go. He then gets destroyed by Guardian. Good Ending. |-| Gallery = Slendytubbies Noo Noo.png|In Slendytubbies Slendytubbies III Trailer Noo Noo.png|Noo Noo at the end of Slendytubbies III’s trailer. Noo noo view.png|Noo Noo's view Noo noo view destroy.png|Noo Noo's view screen cracked Noo noo destroy.png|Noo Noo being destroyed Renders Noo Noo Render.png |-| Audio = Character The noise he makes in the Teletubby House. Theme(s) Revelations |-| Trivia = * He does not appear in Slendytubbies 2D. * He was never seen as a major character until the last game. * He is able to manipulate the infected teletubbies without being harmed by them, especially Po. ** Po being his bodyguard may refer to their dialogue at the beginning of Chapter 0. * Unlike his original counterpart from the TV Show, he is able to speak, and seems to go outside of the house more often. * His original counterpart is sometimes called as "naughty" by the Teletubbies, which is ironically what he really is in the Slendytubbies saga. * He deliberately claims that Teletubbies have limited minds and weak emotions even though his plan about turning them into monsters makes them emotionless and most likely mindless. * He is ironically the sole antagonistic figure of the entire saga to not be able to harm anyone by himself, despite being the main villain. Category:Slendytubbies Category:Slendytubbies II Category:Slendytubbies III Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Robots Category:Deceased